


Coming together

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Picking up the pieces [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Shattered". Elliot talks to Toby about his recent stint in Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming together

Elliot Stabler had fallen into a pattern lately. Toby came over a few times a week, and they had no strings sex, and Toby talked to Elliot about his progress of lack thereof.  
Now Holly was ready to go to an expensive rehab facility, and talk to her therapist as well. Elliot had promised to see his children, and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.  
Things were following her and Kathy’s plan. Toby had been a most odd catalyst, but his experiences made him a vital part of the plan.  
Elliot wasn’t ready to discuss his ordeal yet, but they all hoped he would soon.  
Tonight Toby brought pizza and promised to talk about his years in Oz.  
It seemed like a good idea.  
Maybe he could get Elliot to finally spill.  
*  
After they’d eaten in silence, Toby offered to blow Elliot, and he shrugged.  
“Not yet. Tell me about Oz.”  
“You won’t be in the mood after that.”  
“It’ s okay Toby, we can have sex some other time.”  
Toby brightened, since Elliot wanted to see him again and maybe he’d get laid that time.  
“Okay. I’ll start with the good things.”  
“Is there such a ting in Oz?”  
“Some get paroled. Aggie Busmalis got out. He was a mole, a digger. He had a wife and she had a kid with a guy called Elliot.”  
“I wasn’t him.”  
“I know that El. That guy left her alone with the kid. You wouldn’t do that. Anyway Aggie was a virgin.”’  
“How old was he?”  
“Oh, fifty one.”  
“Dear God. Did he lose it?”  
“Yes. He finally had his wedding night, he and Norma were so happy. So, there was a happy ending in Oz. Aggie was nice guy for a crook, he only killed some Nazis.”  
Elliot frowned, but said nothing. Oz logic never agreed with him.  
“Anyway, his old buddy Bob Rebadow had a sort of relationship with a librarian. Stolen moments, but he seemed happy.”  
“How old was Bob?”  
“Sixty-ish, in for life. He was nice to me when no one else was, so I’m glad for him.”  
“Okay, what about the serial killer. Not Chris, the other one.”  
Toby sighed and exhaled.  
“The Aryans hated him cause he was a Jew. He was my first cellie when I was back. His name was David.”  
“What was he in for?”  
“Murder. They only had proof for one and it wasn’t premeditated.”  
“Right.”  
“Yeah. First night he tells me to suck him and I did. Didn’t want to but it was Oz, so what you gonna do?” Toby sighed and sounded jaded.  
“You said he was your lover. He raped you.”  
“Yeah. At first. I got used to it.”  
“Toby..that’s wrong..”  
“I know that El.”  
“Did you tell anyone?”  
“No. What was the point? It didn’t help with Vern so it wouldn’t have helped with him. He didn’t brand me.”  
“Jesus, Toby..” Elliot grabbed his hands.  
“It’ s okay El. He protected me in exchange, and it got to be okay. Eventually.”  
“Did Keller..did he ever?”  
“No. He broke my heart and limbs, but he never raped me. Everything we did in bed was consensual. I loved him. I didn’t love David. It was a business transaction. He didn’t hit me or brand me.”  
“Toby..”  
“You don’t know what it was like. The Aryans wanted my blood; I needed someone in my corner so badly. He fought them for me, more than once. I think he did love me. I’m a serial killer magnet.”  
Elliot sighed, but he still held Toby’s hands.  
“I know. It seems weird now, but is made sense then. Well, I had Ryan in my corner too. I had to pay for his services.”  
“With money?”  
“Yeah. He was straight. Mostly.”  
Elliot did not want to know what his no longer ex-lover meant by that.  
“Anyway, I told no one of David’s murders until he died. Alive he was important to me.”  
“When did he die?”  
“After three years.”  
Three years of Toby giving sexual favors he didn’t want to give.  
“The Aryans shanked him. I survived the last year thanks to Ryan.”  
“That cost you money and not sex?”  
“Yes. Ryan was busy mooning over Gloria. He made his brother kill her husband. She loves him still.”’  
Elliot shook his head, nothing about Oz made sense on the real world.  
“Did you do drugs in Oz?”  
“This time? I wish I could say no.”  
“Buy you can’t?”  
“No. Sorry El.”  
Elliot let go of his hands.  
“You’re doing anything now?”  
“No El, I’m clean. I can’t ask Holly to be sober if I’m not. “  
Elliot looked sadly at him.  
“You ready to tell me yet?”  
“No. I may never be. I know you’ll tell Olivia about that. Snitch.”  
“That’s the nicest thing I’ve been called all day.”  
“Toby..”  
“I still love you. I’ll keep saying that.”  
“I believe you.”  
“Do you? After all I told you about my serial killer boyfriend?”  
“Especially then. You did what you had to do.”  
“I told agent Taylor after he died.”  
“You never told on Chris.”  
“No. Maybe now I will. Do you want me to blow you now?”  
Elliot usually allowed it, but he shook his head.  
“No. Not if you’re only doing it to make me feel better.”  
“That’s not it. I’m doing it cause you make me horny, and I love you.”  
“Good,” said Elliot. He didn’t want to take advantage of someone so damaged.  
“I’m going to sleep with you and only that now.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yep. Just wanna hold you.”  
“Sure,” said Toby and followed him to the bedroom.  
It was suddenly so much better than before. It was Saturday and neither of them had anywhere they needed to be until Sunday. Toby liked that. Soon, he'd get Elliot to talk.  
Elliot held him tightly, and he felt safer than in anyone’ else’s arms.  
They both fell asleep, tangled in a sweaty but content heap.


End file.
